Tony's White Knight
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Tony comes out of a gay bar finds him self being beat. Seems some people still beat gays up. A Marine comes out and saves Tony takes him home mends his wounds and they ended up falling in love. Tony/OC
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**Couple: Anthony DiNozzo & Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**Story: A Marine stops someone from hurting Tony in an allyway and they end up falling for each other. Can Tony get through his low self-esteem and believe someone wants to be with him for more than just some fun in the sack. Will this person leave me or will I screw up so it will make them want to leave me? – is the question Tony asks himself!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I came out of the gay club and saw some poor kid getting beaten by what looked like some straight arrows that can't accept that men like men, that or they're just scared that they like men too. I walked over, there were three of them, I didn't say a word but I slammed my fist into their faces, one by one, knocking them out. Good old Marine training. The man looked at me.

"Thanks!" When he went to stand he was a bit buzzed and was stumbling slightly, so I laughed softly and I took him to my car.

"Come on, I am taking you somewhere safe so I can clean your wounds."

He didn't fight, actually he didn't say much. He was a handsome man, once I got the blood off his face and I could see it. Those beautiful green eyes are what attracted me first, persuading me to look at the rest of him! Found his ID, he was a NCIS agent named Tony DiNozzo. I threw the man over my shoulder and eased him into the back of my car. I drove to the apartment I had out off base.

I carried Tony upstairs and sat him down on my bed before I got the first aid kit out and started to clean his wounds. I felt Tony trying to get up and I gently touched his chest.

"Easy, Tony, just let me take care of your wounds. Those small minded assholes were laying a good beating on you."

I heard him grunt softly. "Who are you?" I smiled and carried on cleaning his wounds.

"Lieutenant Ravenclaw, you can call me Wolf, Tony" I heard him laugh softly. I finished tending his wounds and covered him up, he was just in his boxers.

"Interesting name, is it real or is that your Military nick name?" I smirked and stroked his hair. "Real name is Ace Wolf Ravenclaw but I prefer Wolf over Ace. My mother was Pueblo and father was English."

He sat up and looked at me. He really did have beautiful green eyes. I smiled at him. Tony sat quietly for a moment before speaking again.

"It's all a little fuzzy. We had a hard case and I wanted a drink. I had about six shots, I didn't get too drunk, but enough, I guess! I let someone beat the crap out of me."

I ran a wet cloth along his neck and forehead.

"Tony, it was few men, not just one. Either you walked past the gay bar or you were in there. But they were calling you a fag and beating the crap out of you. When I came out of the bar I was able to get them off you by knocking them out. Your badge and clothes are on the chair, over there." I nodded over in the direction of the chair. Tony nodded back.

"Thanks, Wolf. You were a great help! So, how long have you been in the service, Wolf?" I sat, cross legged, on the bed with my shoes and shirt off.

"Joined when I was eighteen. Been in there for about sixteen years now." Tony looked at me and then he laid his head on my shoulder, I could tell he was still worn out. I stroked his bare shoulder. He spoke quietly into my shoulder.

"So, you're about thirty four or thirty five?" He was still a little buzzed as his head nuzzled into my neck. He stroked my face and then reached up and kissed me slowly. I groaned as I slid my hand along the back of his head, softly kissing him back. I heard him groan too. I softly pulled back.

"Tony, believe me, I wouldn't mind taking you here right now but, Tony, it's not going to happen until you're sober and sure about this."

I stroked his back and eased him under the covers. I laid beside him, stroking his chest lightly. I started to sing in Pueblo and he seemed to relax. I was using my mother's style of getting me to sleep when I had been a child and it worked. He nuzzled his head against my chest as I laid on my side. I let my hand drape on his chest and I fell asleep myself. When morning came, I could feel Tony turn and bury his head into my chest, groaning softly.

"Hang over?" He rolled back onto his back, looking at me for a second, trying to figure out who I was.

"Yeah, and my body hurts from that beating I received." I rolled him onto his stomach and softly sat on his back and started to massage the tension out of his neck and then worked slowly down his back. He groaned softly.

"This should help the stiffness from last night and I'll make you a remedy for the hang over while you take a shower." I rubbed along his bare back some as he groaned. He didn't speak as I massaged him for a good fifteen minutes. I rolled him carefully onto his back and started to massage his chest, avoiding his wounds, as he groaned softly and looked at me.

"You're good at this, Wolf."

I knew it was just a reaction, that he got hard, and I stroked along his stomach. I was getting hard too but I wasn't going to make a move.

"My last boyfriend, about two years ago, had a license to massage and he taught me."

Tony lifted up, after I moved to the side to lay down on my side stretching, he leaned down and slowly kissed me, his hands sliding down my chest and I groaned softly.

"He taught you good!" He started to kiss me harder as he slid one leg along mine, pressing us closer together. This time he groaned softly. "You're big and hard!"

I kissed him slowly, running my hand down his chest and then over his back.

"You're just as hard, Tony, but I can't do this. Not good at just sleeping with someone. You're going to have to relieve yourself in the shower. I would like to take you on a date and get to know you better, or if you have today off, I would like to spend some the day with you. That okay with you?"

I felt him fighting with himself, then he sat up and nodded.

"You're one of a very few people that's ever wanted to take it slow! I am used to fast and short relationships. Been wanting something more, lately, getting bored of the "just sex" relationships." I smiled and stood up sliding on some sweats. I handed Tony some jeans and a shirt of mine.

"You're the same size as me. Tony, one thing you need to remember is that I am still an active Marine, so I may get deployed. If we try this out, you need to know that I can be sent away for six months, or even more. You've also got to be ready for the fact that I may come back in a box."

Tony stood up and walked to me, smirking.

"Well, my job isn't that safe either! I just don't get deployed! I've had my share of death at my door events. I would like to try, if you would?" I nodded.

"We'll see how it goes, Tony. Go get a shower and I'll make breakfast, something that will be easy on your stomach plus something to get rid of the hangover." He nodded.

"Hangover is gone, but some food does sound good."

He took the clothes and went to take a shower while I went to start breakfast. I started to make some scrambled eggs and some toast. I put some sausage in a pan as well, to have with some hash browns, and started to cook. I heard Tony walk in.

"Smells good."

I turned around and handed him a plate of food and sat down with my own food, I had already poured us both some milk. We sat there and talked. He told me about his work and his boss. We talked about all kinds of things and we got to know each other. We ended up just sitting there talking for quite a while. He was a funny person which attracted me, but he also seemed to have a good heart. he just tried to hide it with his humor. He looked at me.

"Do your fellow Marines know you're gay, Wolf." I just shrugged.

"I don't openly tell them, nor do I talk about my love life. The one person that knew I lost on our last deployment. I helped his wife bury him and now I check on her when I can." He nodded and leaned back.

"No one at work, besides Abby, knows I am bi-sexual." I sipped my coffee and looked at him.

"My brother knew your boss. Fought with him in Desert Storm. My brother is a good eight years older than me but I was told that Gibbs is a good man, a little hard but a good man." He nodded to me.

"Gibbs take cares of his own, he is a hard boss but he is fair. He always has our six and we have his. We make a good team, we make sure justice is found."

The next month passed fast, with Tony and I starting to build our relationship, it was going good. I felt his hands sliding along my chest one Sunday morning. I purred softly as I stroked his face, he was looking down at me.

"Morning, Babe," I said. He kissed me slowly as I stroked his chest softly.

"Been a good month. I want to thank you for going slow with me. I got to enjoy just getting to know someone, before I slept with them. But our first time, last night, was wonderful. You are very talented, Wolf." I sat up and stroked his face, then I kissed him softly and smiled.

"There is more to a relationship than sex, Tony. I know you know this and I wanted to show you that companionship is nice and love making is just a part of it. I care about you and have strong feelings for you. I want you to know that." Tony kissed me softly.

"I care about you too, Wolf. But I wanted to ask a favor." I looked at him and stroked his face gently.

"What's that, Tony?" Tony looked at me.

"You told me there no one outside the Marines that would be contacted if something happened to you when you're overseas. I would like to become one of your next of kin. I want to know if you get hurt or…"

I stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes softly.

"If you're sure, Tony, I would like that because I wouldn't want you to worry about me if I stopped writing you." Tony nodded to me.

"I am sure Wolf."

I smiled and then kissed him slowly. I guided him to the shower and there we made love slowly. I took him against the shower wall, sliding into him and making love to him. The water was still good and warm when he took me from behind. We both liked both positions and we liked to switch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**Couple: Anthony DiNozzo & Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was late and Tony was going to be working through the night from what he told me. We had been together for almost two months now. I got permission to go on up to the bull pen I was told how to get there. I walked in, I was in uniform. Tony was up in a instant and came over to me.

"They deploying you, Wolf?" I looked at him. I hated hearing that worry and fear in his voice. He had told his team that he was bi-sexual, not sure if he told them he was actually dating someone. I touched his cheek and smiled.

"Easy, Tony." Gibbs walked into the bull pen and walked over. He looked at me closely. "Hawk's younger brother, right?" I was softly stroking Tony's cheek. I knew I hadn't answered him about being deployed or not. I looked at Gibbs.

"Yes, sir. Met you when I was a teenager, sir." Tony looked at me, trying to get my attention.

"I asked, are you getting deployed?" I knew the rest of the team was probably curious, but were being nice enough not to stare. I kissed his lips softly.

"Not being deployed, Babe, promise. But I have orders for weeks of training at Quantico, so I've got to head out tonight. My cell will be on when I am not training and I'll try to call you every night. Sound good, Babe?" Gibbs gave a grunt.

"Tony, walk him back to his car, then get your ass back to work." Gibbs handed me a business card and looked at me. "You ever need some help, Marine, you let me know." I nodded to him.

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." I slid my hand along Tony's back. "Got to head out soon, Tony, or my commanding officer is going to have my ass for being late." When we got in the elevator, he nuzzled my neck softly so I lowered my head and kissed him deeply. I stroked his face slowly and looked into his eyes. "Tony, it's just a few weeks, Baby, and there's no danger." He continued to nuzzle my neck.

"Doesn't mean I like it, damn it. It's still weeks with out having you close." I walked out, my hand on his back, as we walked to my car. I stroked the back of his neck as we walked.

"Tony, you have to get used to this because at some point, I'll be leaving you for six months to go overseas." He nodded some and slid his hands along my chest and I smiled at him. He sighed as he spoke.

"I didn't expect to fall for you, so hard and so fast, Wolf!" I slid my hands along his hair and softly kissed him, smiling.

"Same here, Tony, same here. Now, get back to work and I'll call you tomorrow tonight. Alright, Baby?"

He nods as I take off. I made sure he got back into the building before I drove too far. God, I loved that man and it was going to take me a while to get used to being away from him. It was a training of sorts, because when I get deployed, I would be gone for three to six months. Not only would he be worried about me being overseas, fighting, I would be worried about him because of his job. Hell, I worry about him more then he worries about me because of his job. But he does what he has to do, just like I do in the Marines. I got on my way to Quantico. I was glad that it wasn't that far from D.C. The days went by and I called my lover every night to say goodnight and to make sure he was okay as well. He was also checking on me, I'm sure. I had to tell Tony that our commander wanted us to stay a few extra days. I wasn't sure how long because he didn't say. It broke my heart, Tony asking me every night, for the rest of the week, when I was going to be home. I decided to surprise him. I got a dozen red roses with a box next to it, hoping he would like the gift. I parked, grabbed the roses and the gift headed up to his apartment and knocked on his door. I had called Gibbs, to make sure they were not at work, and told him I wanted to surprise Tony. He seemed amused by this. I think they were all getting used to Tony being in a relationship with a man, and a long term relationship at that. He opened the door and I smirked, handing him the roses.

"Hey, baby." I handed him the bag of Chinese food and smiled. He was a bit surprised! I stroked his back and softly guided him inside. I had the gift in my pocket as I went to grab two beers and some forks, neither of us liked chopsticks. I set the food down and looked at him. I stroked his face softly before kissing him slowly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and looked at me.

"Missed you, Wolf." I sat down, softly pulling him down to sit beside me and handed him his food and fork. I kissed his neck softly and then started to eat and drink the beer.

"Do you mind me giving you roses? I know that's normally something a guy does for a girl." He kissed my cheek.

"Love them, but you've got to remember that I am the one that submits, most of the time, to you in bed and you're always the lead when we're together. So I am the girl, in a form." I had to laugh softly at his way of putting it, because, yes he submitted to me in bed. I stroked his neck some and he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Tony, you do let me take charge when we're together. Does that bother you at all, Tony?" He shook his head and he swallowed some food as he looked at me.

"No, I prefer it. I like to be taken care of when I am with you. It also turns me on, when we're in bed, and you make me submit to you." I kissed him hard.

"I prefer being the Alpha of the relationship. But when you want me to stop, you have to let me know, Tony. It's my nature to be in charge." He smiled as he took a bite again, swallowing the food as he slid his hand along my knee.

"You don't over do it, you're more a gentle Alpha then an over-powering Alpha. You're all that I want, Wolf." I slid my fingers through his hair as we went back to finishing our meal. Once we were finished, I took him and guided him to his bedroom. I slid my hands down his chest, undressing him to his boxers, kissing down his shoulder and whispered.

"Been two, long weeks without you, Baby." He helped me get out of my cloths, to my boxers. He kissed my shoulder. I moved to get under the covers, taking the box from my pants. I slid my hands down his chest, kissing him softly. He looks at the box curiously.

"What's that, Wolf?" I put the box on the bedside table next to me and I kissed Tony, slowly, as I slid my hands into his boxers. He groaned as I stroked my hand along his cock, rubbing the head of his cock. I slid my other hand up his chest and looked in to his eyes.

"Be a good boy and take your boxers off and straddle my lap." He was so good at obeying me and it always turned me on, how submissive he was in bed. I grabbed the lube I had put on the bedside table, next to the gift, and I set it beside me on the bed. He whimpered softly. "It's been two weeks, Tony, and I need to prepare you. Then I will take you."

I licked around his nipples, nibbling softly, as one hand slides along his ass, softly. Sliding some lube around his asshole, he softly grinds against my cock and I moan softly. I held his hips gently as I slid a finger into him slowly, he panted. I left my finger in him, after I got it all the way inside him. His fingers stroked my face, as he lowered his head, kissing me slowly. I started to move my finger in him. I heard the gasp and knew I had found his prostate. I slid the second finger into him, I moved it in and out of him, making sure to find his prostate every time. He started to move against my fingers and grinding against my cock. I growled as his fingers moved over my cock and I whispered.

"Take my boxers off, Baby."

He moved to take them off, he was panting hard. I turned slowly and started to kiss him as I slide my hand along the back of his head, guiding his mouth to my cock. I growled loudly as he started to suck on the head, his tongue massaging under the head. I threw my head back as I felt his fingers stroke my balls while he sucked along my cock. I gripped his hair as I guided him up and down on my cock with his mouth, breathing hard. I slid his mouth off my cock, breathing hard, as I took his hand putting some lube in it and I started to kiss him hard as I felt him running the lube up and down over my cock. I started to finger his ass again, hearing him groan when I hit his prostate. He whimpered as he looked at me.

"Take me!"

I eased him onto his back and I got between his legs. I looked at him as I lowered my head, taking his cock in my mouth. He cried out as I slid my fingers into him again. He ran his hands through my hair as he moved against me. I could tell he was confused as to whether to thrust against my finger or thrust his cock into my mouth. He whined now.

"Wolf, you're going to make me cum!"

I slid my finger over his prostate and he moaned loudly, as I started to suck on the head of his cock even harder and then slid it down my throat. He shot his load of cum straight down my throat. He cried out my name as he came and I sucked him dry. Then I sat up, kissing him slowly, and took his hand, putting a little more lube in his hand and put it on my cock.

"I rubbed the lube off on your sheets. You need to make me slick, Baby, so that I can slide deep in you." His fingers moved on my cock as he gripped it, stroking it firmly. He whimpered, softly.

"So big and hard, Wolf." I thrust against his hand, moaning softly, my head back as I growled.

"How do you want to be mounted tonight, Tony? You want to be on your back? Or your hands and knees? Or, Baby, do you want me to take you while we lay on our sides? I am going to allow you to pick this time." I bit his shoulder softly, as he slide his thumb along the head of my cock. I growled into his ear. "Baby, hurry and chose because I need to thrust into you." I closed my eyes as he massaged my balls and he whispered against my lips.

"I want to be on my back, so I can watch your face as you thrust into me." I sat up and stroked his stomach and then I started to thrust my fingers into him, stretching him a little more and sliding against his prostate as he started to get hard again. "Wolf, please, I need you."

I thrust my cock into him slowly, giving him time to stretch around my cock. He groaned as I stroked his hips, looking at him. I watched as my lover gripped the sheets and I lowered my head to kiss him.

"Ready for me to move?" He grunted softly.

"Yes, please! Make love to me, Wolf."

I started to thrust in and out of him, feeling his hard cock slide against my stomach as I thrust into him. I put one hand on his hip as I started to thrust my hard cock in him, panting softly. I gripped his cock and he whimpered, as I started to stroke his hard, throbbing cock. I put some lube on his cock and started to stroke him harder. He bucked into my hand as I thrust hard against his prostate. I could see in my lover's face that he was close. I looked down at him.

"Cum again for me, Tony."

I watched him move his hips as I thrust hard into him. I heard his soft little pants of need. I thrust harder into him a few more times, nudging against his prostate, as he started to cum on my chest. I growled as I thrust harder into him, he cried out as I continued to slam against his prostate, his ass tightening around my cock while he rode his orgasm out. I continued to thrust into him, throwing my head back and calling out his name, shooting my load deep in him. I slid out, rolling over, and pulling him against my chest, breathing hard. I looked at him tenderly.

"Tony, I love you."

I felt him freeze next to me and cursed myself. He was one that hid his emotions, I should have waited for him to say it first. I sat up and reached over to grab my clothes. I slid my jeans and t-shirt on and looked across to him. I slid the box back in my jeans. I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, Tony, but just so you know, I don't care if you love me yet, I just want you to know how I feel about you."

I moved quick because I knew he would come after me. I got to my car and started to drive along as I slid my hands through my hair. I'd fucked up. I drove to my apartment and put the box up in the dresser because I wasn't going to give it to him now. I guess exchanging our keys was enough and saying the words "I love you" was over kill. I started the shower and softly banged my head against the wall as I let the hot water flow down my body. I came out wearing some sweats and a t-shirt, stopping as I spotted Tony on my couch.

"Tony?"

He had the box in his hand and he was stroking the ring. I sighed as I took it from him. I shoved the box in the pockets of my sweats and headed to the kitchen. Okay, so his ability to hide his emotions, yes, it got to me sometimes. I mean, when I had to go two weeks ago, it had surprised me some that he had shown fear in his voice. But hell, I was hoping for something more than him getting stiff next to me when I said I loved him. He walked into the kitchen.

"Wolf, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I slid my thumb along his cheek.

"Go home, Baby. I'm not mad at you really, just annoyed with myself." He kissed me softly. He was a little shorter then me, but not much. I slid my hand into his hair and kissed him slowly. He whispered against my lips.

"Not going anywhere, soldier." I sighed and softly nuzzled his neck. He stroked my chest and slid his hand along my pocket. "What does it represent? It had some weird inscriptions on it. I didn't quite understand." I looked at him as I closed my eyes, just moved to the bedroom. I started to put away my things from the trip. He followed me in.

"Wolf, you're not going to scare me away. I freaked when you said you loved me, but we have been together for ten months." He grabbed my hips and pulled me against his chest. I closed my eyes. "I don't know if it's love yet, but I do care about you a lot, Wolf."

I turned around and slid my finger over his face softly, looking him in the eye. His eyes always showed more than he was saying and, God, if he could just say it. I lowered my head, kissed him slowly and slid my hands down his chest. I slid my fingers along his neck softly.

"Get to bed, Baby." He looked at me and kissed me softly. He stroked my chest and looked back at me.

"Here?" I looked at him and touched his face softly.

"Yeah, Tony. You're tired and my bed sounds good." He sat on the bed. Yes, there was more on his mind.

"Tell me what the ring symbolizes." I was about to say something when my phone rang. I answered it, listened and stood stiff.

"Easy, Honey. Yeah, I'll be there soon, just stay at home. Okay?" I slid my shoes on and looked at Tony. "Wait here, I'll be back in a hour or two, tops." He raised a brow and I kissed him softly. "I'll explain when I get back. Do me a favor, make sure the couch is pulled out, with sheets and covers. There pillows in the side closet." I saw the look. "Not for you. You're in bed with me tonight, just no sex!"

I kissed him softly and then I was out the door. I got to the house and sighed. I looked over the note she handed me. I slid my hands through her hair and pulled her softly to me.

"Your mom will be back, she just misses your dad." She nuzzled into me and I walked over and picked up the one year old. I handed him to her and I grabbed the gear we would need, loading it up. I was the ten year old and one year olds legal guardian. I drove back to the apartment, eased the one year old in my arms and rocked him gently. I unlocked the door to see Tony watching some movie. She was behind me, looking shy. She had a tight hold of my pants.

"Remember my boyfriend that I was telling you about, Lily. This is Tony, he's my boyfriend." I walked in with her and nodded to the bed, kissing her forehead. "You know where my room is, Baby Girl, go and get some sleep." She signed to me in American sign language. I kissed her for head again.

"Go on, get some sleep. I'll come in after I've got everything in the house, to make sure you're tucked in, Lily. Love you too." She headed to the bedroom. I heard her close the door. She had a small bag with her. I rocked the baby and then handed the baby to Tony, making sure his hands were in the right place. "Just rock back and forth, real slow."

I could see the fear in his eyes. I walked over and pulled out the play pen. I walked over and set it up, putting some cushions in there. I took him from Tony and laid him down, stroking his stomach. I kissed Tony softly.

"Good work with Eric." I kissed Tony again. "They're going to be with me for a while. Let me go check on Lily. Go ahead and strip down to your boxers, and I'll be right back." I headed in there. She was asleep so I covered her up and I came back out, striping down to my boxers and slid into the bed with Tony. I pulled his back against my chest and nuzzled his neck. He whispered.

"Why are they going to be with you for a while?" I kissed his shoulder softly and stroked his stomach, pulling the covers over us.

"Their mother took off." I nuzzled my head along his shoulder, softly.

"Wolf, you're an active Marine. How are you going to take care of these kids?" The baby started crying so I sat up and picked him up. I set him down and grabbed the diaper bag and quickly changed his diaper. I stroked his chest softly, calming him.

"Tony." I tossed him a bottle and a can of formula. "Two scoops, then fill it with boiled water, Babe, and shake it good." He looked at me as he slid out of bed. He headed off to do what I'd asked. I put the baby's jumper back on and lifted him up. I sat down in a rocker that was old that I had always had. I started to softly rock the baby as Tony sat down on the bed and handed me the bottle. I gave him the bottle and started to rock him as Tony watched me.

"You're good with babies." I rocked him slowly, feeding him the bottle as I looked to him. "Eight children younger than me! I helped my mom after my old man skipped out, after the eighth one was born. I was fourteen. My youngest brother is fourteen now."

I moved to the bed with the fussy child and laid down as did Tony. I put the baby's head on my chest where he could hear my heart beat.

"Get some sleep, Tony."

I felt Tony's head against my shoulder. I smirked some as both of them fell asleep, allowing me to finally get some sleep, all the while keeping a protective arm on the baby.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**Couple: Anthony DiNozzo & Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had a friend that I had lost overseas. His widow had asked to take the kids on while I was at work and when I got deployed. She knew sign language and enjoyed the kids. There was no sign of their mother coming back. The kids got along with her as well. I got off the elevator at Tony's floor and walked into the pull pen and the baby squealed, reaching for Tony who took him, smirked at him and rocked him some. Tony had got better at being with the kids.

"Just got news, Tony. They're going to deploy me." The baby reached for me again and I took walked over and sat in Tony's lap like it was the best possible place to sit. Gibbs and the team walked in, seeing Tony holding a ten year old girl. Gibbs raised a brow.

"Wolf, what's up?" Gibbs took the little boy, who seemed to think this was a fun new game, to meet people and started to play with Gibbs' nose. Gibbs strangely didn't seem to mind. Tony had told me that Gibbs was good with kids.

"Thought it'd be good to come and tell Tony that we're being deployed to Iraq. The one in Tony's lap is Lily and you've got Eric." Tony slid his hands through Lily's hair and she giggled and then leant against me.

"Ally is going to watch them, while your over in Iraq? If so, I'll get them on weekends and take them to the movies and stuff." Lilly looked to him and signed to me. "Eric doesn't need to go to movies, Uncle. Is he insane?" I laughed softly as I heard Gibbs speak.

"No, he's just stupid sometimes, Lily." Tony looked at her and nipped her shoulder softly.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" I shook my head.

"Tony, no movies with Eric. You're not going to get to enjoy it and the people around you are going to be pissed when Eric starts bawling. You still freak out changing his diaper, maybe you can visit him and grab Lily for movies or take her to dinner. Take the girl on a few dates." Tony smirked and looked at Lily.

"I think we can do that, don't you, Lily? Just bring paper and a pen, you're still teaching me sign!" Lily looked at me and signed.

"When are you coming back, Uncle Wolf? You're not going to die like Daddy, right?" I felt Gibbs touch my back as I took a breath and looked to her.

"Baby Girl, it looks like three months overseas. I'll try to come back alive, but I can't promise. Believe me, I would if I could. I have not got that into Uncle Tony's head either, Baby." I saw the look on Tony's face. I looked over to Gibbs. "Hey, Gibbs, why don't you go show Lily Abby's lab, she been wanting to meet Lily for awhile." Gibbs smiled at Lily and signed to her.

"Let's let Uncle Tony and Uncle Wolf talk, okay?" Gibbs had the baby in his arms and took Lily's hand. I had to smirk, he was a bastard but with kids he was all soft! It was nice to see him do that. I looked at Tony, who just looked right back at me.

"Like hell you can't at least promise! It would give us some hope that you will come back." I sat down at the edge of his desk and took his ring out of my pocket and slid it on his finger.

"Hope I can't give, Tony. But the promise that I'm always with you, any way that I can. Tony, I give you hope that I won't get killed and it's going to make it harder if I come home in a box." I stroked his cheek for a second and looked at him.

"Tony their mother isn't coming back. Promise me that when you're not working and you have some time, you'll go and help Ally with them. I want you to sign some papers, so you're their legal guardian in case….."

He stood up, shoved his chair back and took off to the elevator. I stayed there because I knew he needed some time alone. I don't need to take off for about two weeks, so we would get some time together. Gibbs came up and looked at me.

"Tony take off?" I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I asked him to become legal guardian of those children. I was going to ask you, too, in case I don't come back Gibbs, their mother doesn't want them." Gibbs took my shoulder.

"Tony doesn't understand what you're doing. I had to do it enough times, when I was leaving Shannon and Kelly." I looked at him with a soft sigh.

"This is why I always didn't want to date until I got out. But I saved Tony when he was being bashed. He was out cold, I took him home, tended his wounds and one thing led to another!" Gibbs squeezed my shoulder and whispered softly.

"Always does, son, always does. You're a good Marine. Give him a little hope, I know you don't want to because you never know if you will come back. But the kids and Tony need it. Get me the papers to sign, to become guardian of the kids. I guess this lady, named Ally, will watch them when we work?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she was friends with their mother. Both husbands died at the same time. She loved the kids and she will watch them when you need her to. But I think they need some strong parent figures in their life and Tony has come to love both of them. You would make a good grandfather. No offence on your age, Gibbs."

He smirks to me as he touches my back.

"No worries, Wolf. I won't mind helping Tony out, for the next three months." I thrust a letter in his hand. "Two weeks after I am gone, give it to Tony. That hope you asked me to give him is all there. He's going to need it more while I am gone. There's enough to give him one every two weeks. I'll be sending letters too but I'm not sure how often I'll get the chance with what we're going to be doing, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded as he patted my back. I headed out to get the kids. I smiled and said hello to Abby. She grabs the kids. I dropped them at Ally's and I headed to Tony's. I used my key and walked in. Damn it, I could hear him crying. I walked in slowly and sat down on the bed, running my hands down his back.

"Tony, Baby?" He sat up, like a child would when you gave them bad news and came to talk to them in their room. He wrapped his arms around me and sounded just like a kid.

"Don't want you to go, damn it! I can't lose you. I've only just found you." I slid my hands along his back and stroked his face, it made him look at me.

"Two weeks. We'll spend all the time we can together, before I deploy, but Baby I have to go, you know that." I pushed him softly back under the covers and slid my shirt and pants off and crawled under the covers. I dragged him against my body, stroking his back softly. He whispered.

"I want you to come back, Wolf." I ran my hand along his back and whispered back.

"I'll try my hardest!" I stroked the ring that I had put on him earlier. "This is something so that I can always be close to you." He nuzzled into my chest as I stroked his back, whispering softly. I felt him cry again and I kissed his head softly. "Tony, please, you need to understand that I have to go."

I knew the first time I had to head off he was going to take it hard but, hell, I didn't expect him to cry! I let him cry as I held him to me. I pulled the covers over us, stroking his back and whispering/singing songs in his ear in Pueblo, it had calmed him after hard cases. It worked on Eric and Lily too, so I guess music calms the beast, man and child.

I sang to him quietly, feeling him relax in my arms. I felt his breathing ease as he had fallen asleep in my arms. I pulled the covers over us more and laid my head softly on top of his head letting myself fall asleep. I was always sliding my hands along his back, softly, keeping him relaxed as he slept. He had cried himself to sleep and I felt bad about myself. I held him, God, two weeks! It didn't feel like enough time, but once I went over for three months, please God, let me come back to Tony. He needs me. I woke up early in the morning from a nightmare. I sat up, screaming, sweat pouring down my face.

"No, Eric!" I felt the hands slide over my bare chest, feeling Tony's chest against my back, Tony kissing my shoulder.

"Wolf." I stood up and rushed into the bathroom and started puking my guts out. It's been almost six months since I had that damn dream. I felt Tony stroking my back. When I'd finished he handed me some water. I spit it out, getting the taste out of my mouth. I had a extra tooth brush here so I used it. I came out, Tony was back in bed. I slide under the covers and he stroked my cheek.

"Okay, Babe?" I sat up some, squeezing Tony hand.

"Don't ever let Gibbs make you believe that just because we're Marines, we don't cry!" He sat up and stroked my back and kissed my shoulder.

"You and Eric were close, Babe." I turned around and smiled to him.

"Tony, the person that shot him, that I ended up killing, he was fourteen or younger! He was a fucking kid, Tony. Over there, they start training you to kill when you're about twelve, maybe younger. I killed three kids! How the hell do you get over that? It was either protect my men or let some kids kill us!" Tony looked at me, shocked! He slid his hand along my face, kissing me.

"Wolf, you were protecting your men and I hate that it had to be that way. Eric lost his life and I am sorry for that, but you are here."

We went back to sleep, this time Tony was holding me while we fell asleep. The night before I left Tony came home, Gibbs had given him the night and day off so he could see me off. Tony sat down next to me. I felt him lift my dog tags, the only person I would allow to do this. I looked at him, and watched him unhitch the back of it and slide his high school ring on it. he slide it back round my neck and kissed me slowly.

"I love you Wolf, always will." I looked at Tony, kissing him softly and whispered.

"Tony, please tell me you're not saying this because I am leaving tomorrow. Please tell me you mean this, please?" I was desperate, I didn't want him saying this because he knows there's a possibility that he won't see me again. He kissed me slowly and stroked my face.

"I love you and I damn well mean it. I hated that if you didn't come home, you would never have heard me say it to you." Tony had a king size bed and we were at his house. I let a tear fall as he kissed me softly.

"Love you too, Tony." He smiled as he stroked my face.

"Lily and Eric here?" I nodded.

"Lily has informed me that all of us are going to sleep in the same room "because Uncle Tony has a big bed". She wants us to be close on our last night, before I get deployed. You okay with that, Babe?" He nodded and we stood up and got ready for bed as Lily rushed in and hugged Tony. He smirked as he stroked her hair. I went over to make sure Eric was still asleep in his play pen that we had got for Tony's place. I covered him up as Tony got in bed. Lily signed to me she wanted me in the middle. I smirked, I was the one getting smashed tonight it seems. I slid in after getting into my sleeping pants. Tony did the same in the bathroom. When I got in bed, Tony pressed his back against my chest, spooning me as Lily pressed her back against my chest. I had to laugh to myself, this brought back memories of how me and my siblings sometimes got, but it was more than three people then!

Two months in, we were ambushed! I felt some pain and then I was out cold. When I woke, I was in the Red Cross, I sat up and ran my hands through my hair as I looked at the nurse.

"The rest of my men, ma'am?" She gave me a weak smile.

"Lost one and the rest are fine. You were the only one wounded badly. You're going to be transferred home, to Bethesda." I looked at her and sighed to myself.

"Spill it, ma'am. Tell me how bad I am. Got a boyfriend back home who's going to kill me for getting hurt." She smiled some as she looked at me and she started to pull the covers up over me.

"Well, Wolf, a bullet tore your right shoulder up pretty badly. One bullet to the back of your head, that one wasn't that bad. The way you fell broke your arm in about four places, that's why there's a cast on your arm. You arm needs some physical therapy because of how bad it is, Soldier. We are going to send you home to your loved one and those two children in your wallet. They're adorable, who's their father?" I smiled and looked up at her.

"He was a fellow Marine that was killed. I was their Godfather, their mother couldn't take being a mother any more, she left. So my boyfriend and a friend of mine are watching over them. Since my boyfriend is NCIS, he doesn't have all the time to take care of them, so my best friend does, she's a widower as well."

She put a needle in the IV port.

"Well, get some rest and when you wake up, soldier, you will be home. Mind telling me who they need to contact when you get there?" I nodded.

"Tell them not to contact my next of kin, to contact an NCIS Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He will be able to tell his Senior Agent what happened so maybe, just maybe, he won't freak out as bad. Tony didn't even want me to deploy, ma'am."

She smiled as I fell asleep feeling the nurse cover me up. I started to rest well, knowing that I would be home soon to see Tony and how he was going to chew me a new one for getting wounded!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**Couple: Anthony DiNozzo & Ace Wolf Ravenclaw**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I woke again, Tony was sitting next to me, asleep with his head hanging back on the chair. I smirked as I sat up and reached out to slide my fingers along his face, he woke up.

"Hey, Babe." He sat up and kissed me softly before he pulled back and looked at me.

"You were promised you would be careful." I smirked at him and leaned back, wincing at the pain in my shoulder.

"Yeah, I came back to you alive. I think that's pretty careful." Tony hit the nurse's button and I stroked his finger as a nurse came in and smiled.

"Well, look who's awake." I smirked at her.

"So, when do I get to go home with my handsome man? 'Cause neither of us like hospitals, Hun." She walked over and started to take my vitals.

"Well, as long as you have someone taking care of you, we can send you home today. But you can't do anything with your right arm. You need to rest, when you took a bullet to the back of your head you were very lucky that it didn't go in far, Ravenclaw." The nurse smiled.

"I'll go get the doctor." When she was gone, Tony stood up.

"Shot in the back of the head. Why was Gibbs called and not me?" I slid my hands through my hair as I leaned back.

"Because it was a Tuesday, and I knew you would be working. Didn't need you flipping out at work, in case you were at a scene or something. Second, they wouldn't have told you about where I was wounded, my rules are you only get told if I am being teleported home wounded. Then, of course, when I am dead and they notify you." Tony looked me straight in the face.

"I don't like that. I want to be contacted and told how bad you're wounded when they are transferring you home. You got shot in the head, Wolf, damn it. You got wounded bad." I stretched softly, and then winced as I touched my shoulder.

"My right arm and shoulder are the worse part. The bullet didn't make much impact to the back of my head. The two to my shoulder, then falling from a high place, I screwed my arm up and broke in four places. I'm going to need physical therapy." He looked at me.

"Your twenty years are up after this deployment, are you going to sign up for more?" I pushed the covers down and stood up. Thank God, Tony got me in sweats.

"No idea, Tony. I haven't thought about it. I have one more month to decide." He walked over to me and touched my chest gently.

"Lay back down, Wolf, please. The nurse said you need to rest." I kissed his cheek softly and headed for the bathroom, I left the door open as I took a piss. I came back out and sat down in a chair. I leaned back and looked at him.

"Tired of laying down, just want to set sign my papers and get out of here." He looked at me.

"Gibbs wasn't kidding when he said Marines, when they get wounded, hid their pain and are ready to get things done, even when they're wounded!" Gibbs walked in at that instant and looked to me.

"Wolf, heard you took four bullets. You okay?" I looked at him nodded.

"Yeah, Gibbs, just fine! I'm ready to go home. See the kids at some point, sleep in my own bed, with Tony there. Better than sleeping on those cots alone, Gibbs."

The doctor walked in with Ducky. I shook my head as the doctor handed me some papers. I signed them and handed them back. As he left, Ducky looked to me and began the lecture.

"Now, Ace, you need to take it easy. Don't over do it. Let Tony take care of you. No using your right arm and no wetting the arm, the best thing is a bath. I will be coming over before work and after work each day, to change bandages and check everything." I slipped on my shoes with one hand. I stood up and looked over to Ducky.

"Don't waste your time. Not even sure why Gibbs made you come here today." He made a tisk tisk sound and looked at me.

"Ace, expect me there at 07:00 and I'm not sure what time it will be at night, but I will make sure that I come and change it, or I will send Palmer if I am too busy. I will not hear a no about this."

Ducky had this thing with calling people by their full name and their first name. He's the only person I allow to call me Ace, because, well, there is no changing the stubborn doctor's mind. I took a deep breath, I knew there was no fighting this.

"Fine, now I am going home!" I went to put my tank top on, and Tony came across to help. I looked up at him. "Got it, Tony. I'm not a damn baby."

I always hated being wounded, everyone treated me like I was so wounded that I needed to be taken care of. I slid my good arm in and then thrust it on my head, positioned it were it needed to be. Tony just looked at me. I didn't have anything to say. Fuck, I did that wrong. Gibbs looked at me.

"Come on, Marine, let's get you home." I nodded as Ducky and Gibbs went out. I touched Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, ignore me, please. I'm just cranky, I don't like people taking care of me. I'm not used to it." He turned and looked at me and kissed my lips.

"Well, get used to it. I took some time off. I am going to take care of you. You heard Ducky, you need to take it easy and that's what we're going to do, Wolf." I walked out and got in the car with Tony and Gibbs.

"Gibbs, Tony does not need to take time off to take care of me. I'll stay at Ally's, you don't need to be down an agent." Gibbs shrugged.

"That's up to Tony. He hasn't taken time off in a few years so he's got a couple of months coming to him. I am good with Ziva and Tim, they're good agents. Tony, what do you want to do?" Tony turned around and looked at me.

"I'm going to take the time off so that I can spend some time with you, and help you around the apartment. We can even hang out with Eric, Lily and Ally all you want, but I am taking the time off." Gibbs looked at me for a second.

"That is his choice, and don't worry about the team. We've got it all covered, Wolf, just enjoy having DiNozzo help you around. And if you're nice, I bet he'll take you out and let you do things outside the apartment."

I didn't answer. I got out grabbed my bag and carried it up. I shoved the bag between my legs as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I headed in and started to look to see what I needed from the store but it was already done. Tony brought in a large duffle bag, setting it in my room. I leaned against the counter as I drank a soda. He walked in and looked to me.

"Wolf, don't make this hard. You need help and I want to help. Gibbs wouldn't lie that he and the team will be fine without me. Gibbs just doesn't lie about things like that." Me and Tony had been together for just over ten months before I was deployed, that would make us at eight months now. I was about to answer him when my phone rang. I heard my commanding officer before I could speak.

"Yes sir, I am fine. Doctor wants me to rest some, but I can do some work. But I can only use my left arm, sir, my right arm is out of commission for a while." I listened to him.

"Yes, sir. I'll get myself to Quantico on Monday to talk about if I am going to continue or retire, sir." I listened again. "I can start doing that job in about two week, sir. Have a good day, sir." I hung up and Tony looked at me.

"Doctor wanted you to take of a month, Wolf!" I didn't want to answer that.

"Let Gibbs know you can be back to work in two weeks. That's unless you want to go somewhere for vacation." I headed to my bedroom and positioned the pillows so I could sit up and turned the TV on. I knew there was a game on tonight. Tony came in and looked to me.

"Stop being stubborn. You need to take the month off." I looked at him.

"Tony, its sitting in a chair talking to some new Marines about what they need to know before they get deployed. The commander has someone to come pick me up and bring me home, so I am not driving. He told me that with my shoulder so fucked up, he would get me a ride." He sat down beside me and stroked my chest as he looked at me. I took a deep breath, softly sliding my hand down to Tony's knee.

"Tony, thank you for worrying about me and for being willing to take care of me. I can walk and I can get into a class room and do my duty in that way." He sighed as he crawled into bed. He laid his head down on the pillow.

"You promise that all you're doing is sitting and talking to some new Marines?" I stroked my fingers over his face and ran them along his shoulder.

"I promise, Tony, and you need to get some sleep. You were probably with me until I woke up at the hospital." He turned around, his back to me, pressing his back against me as I pulled the covers over me. "I am going to retire, so I can spend my time with you and raise those two kids." He sat up and kissed me softly, sliding his hands along my chest and looked at me.

"I would like that, and I wouldn't mind helping you raise those two. I love you, Wolf." I stroked his face and kissed him back, softly.

"Love you too, Tony. Get some sleep, Baby, please, you look tired. I probably will take a nap soon as well. I doubt I'll be able to watch the whole game."

He nodded and turned over, his back against my hips as he fell asleep. I stroked his stomach as he covered up some and I listened as his breathing eased out and he fell asleep. About an hour later, I slide down under the covers. Tony turned over and laid his head on my chest. I stroked his hair and fell asleep. The next month passed and I finished the rest of my contract with the Marines. I became the stay at home parent for the kids while Tony worked. It worked out well. I started to home school because Lily seemed to prefer the idea, she was glad I was home for good. Things went well, Tony and I adopted the kids a year later. They took Tony's last name and things went well. I had a family and I had the man I loved. Who could ask for more?

~Finished~


End file.
